<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness Found Through Confessions by GrimSylphie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218009">Happiness Found Through Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie'>GrimSylphie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Happiness [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Family Fluff, Football | Soccer, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his son is injured playing football, Booker fears their secret might be revealed. </p><p>Instead it leads to a number of heart to heart conversations and Nicky and Joe find themselves in a new role.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Happiness [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness Found Through Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I said the next few parts would be angst free. I lied.</p><p>Also, this is written from André’s POV and it was a lot of effort. I probably won’t do that again. Haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>André Quentin Le Livre is just three months shy of ten years old when he first begins to realize that he may be somewhat different from his friends and classmates. That is also  the day when he first accepted that he now had three dads instead of just one. </p><p>The day started as any other. It was a Saturday but it was football season. That meant that the normally quiet house was a buzz with activity at an early hour as they prepared to go to André’s game. </p><p>When André rose from bed, prompted by a gentle knock at the door from Uncle Joe he headed straight to the kitchen. There he found his papa already dressed, nursing his second cup of coffee and going over player lineups with Uncle Joe while Uncle Nicky prepared omelettes, citing, as usual that the average French breakfast was not satisfactory in this situation. </p><p>André had omelette placed in front of him and attacked it eagerly. It was full of cheese and ham the way he preferred it. </p><p>“Are you ready for today’s game, passerotto?” Nicky asked as he sat down with his own omelette, giving Uncle Joe and his papa a look when he saw their food remained mostly untouched.</p><p>“Yes, Uncle Nicky.” He replied in stilted Italian. He was still learning Arabic but he had picked up a little bit of Italian from listening to Uncle Nicky talk to Uncle Joe and his papa. Uncle Nicky always seemed to smile, pleased to see André speaking his language once before. </p><p>Uncle Joe looked at his watch. “It looks like it’s almost time to go. Why don’t you finish up and get dressed André. I can’t wait to see you play today.” </p><p>Uncle Nicky spoke up before André could respond. “You will finish your breakfast before you even think of leaving this table, Yusuf.” His voice was dead serious and left no room for discussion. André saw his papa look between Uncle Joe and Uncle Nicky before he put down his notepad and started eating. André finished his meal and headed into his room to get dressed rather than watching the showdown. He heard an “Ouch!” On his way out. </p><p>By the time he came back out Uncle Joe was sitting at the table shoveling down his food beside papa while Uncle Nicky watched over them both with a stern look on his face.</p><p>Uncle Nicky didn’t really understand the appeal of football the way papa and Uncle Joe did. He tended to only care when Italy was beating France since he usually had some weird bet going on about it with papa. He did understand nutrition though, he was studying to be a doctor and was almost done. He also worked part time on an ambulance to get practice in the field.</p><p>As soon as papa and Uncle Joe finished, dishes were placed in the sink and they headed out the door towards the park where they played their home games. </p><p>“Papa, is Aunty Nile coming today?” André asked, kicking one of the team’s practice balls as he went. Aunty Nile was always fun to have at the games, she always cheered the loudest and she gave Uncle Nicky someone to hang out with. </p><p>“I don’t think so, sadly.” His papa replied. “I think Aunt Andy asked her to come help them.” </p><p>André frowned. Aunty Quynh hadn’t returned since she ran off with Aunty Andy several years ago. He had only met Aunt Andy once but the two always seemed to hang over their family like a shadow in some respects. He used to wish they would visit but now he sort of wished they would leave since they hadn’t cared enough to visit his papa or his uncles and aunt since they left over five years ago.</p><p>“No worries André, I’m sure Nicoló can record the best parts on his phone and I’m sure she’ll definitely make the next one.” Uncle Joe commented in an effort to comfort him.</p><p>Once they reached the field André ran to his friends and started practice. He had played with most of them since he started school. They warmed up on their own for a bit as papa and Uncle Joe set up the field and greater the referee and coaches from the other team.</p><p>Soon enough they were called over so the opposing team could warm up while his papa discussed positions. André would start the game as forward today. Since the team was still young his papa said he wanted to give them a chance on each position. Last week his had played defense. After this year he’d enter the next age group and his papa wouldn’t be coach and he’d probably be put in one position so this was his last chance to figure out what position he wanted to play in the future. </p><p>After fifteen minutes or so it was time for the game to start. He went out hard, his papa always said they had to set the pace of the game so they hey could control the field. It looked like the other team had the same idea. His attempts to gain control of the ball landed him in a tangle of legs as a member of the other team tried to block him. One of his team members jumped in to assist but he felt himself crash to the ground as a second member of the opposing team tripped him. </p><p>André shouted in pain as he hit the ground. He felt and heard something crack and there was a stinging pain in his face as he slid across the ground the the force. He felt a pain in his knee as someone kicked him, not processing he had gone down. His world went white with pain.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long it was before he regained awareness but he heard his father shouting and felt arms wrap around him, cradling him, he knew they had to be Uncle Joe’s because he heard his papa shouting for his teammates and those from the other team to move back. His ears were ringing and he closed his eyes tighter as if that would make it go away. Eventually he felt a hand on his head and heard his papa’s voice. “It’s okay André, we’re here you’re going to be okay.”</p><p>“We have to get him to Nicky.” Uncle Joe supplied. “This is bad, we have to have Nicky treat him, Book.” </p><p>His father must have agreed because he felt himself being lifted from the ground and carried. When he finally dared to peek his eyes open he saw the shadowed form of Uncle Joe carrying him while his father shielded him from view. The pain seemed lesser now so he focused on watching the sky as he was moved. </p><p>Soon he was set down against something he presumed to be a tree and he saw Uncle Nicky entering his view. Uncle Nicky had the first aid kit that his papa brought to every game and was shining a light in his eyes. He winced and closed his eyes for a moment before he heard the light click off. “André, can you follow my finger.” Uncle Nicky asked. </p><p>André did his best to follow it as his arm made another sickening crunch despite not being touched. André winced at the sound. “It’s okay. Focus on me.” Uncle Nicky pleaded. André tried but couldn’t help but look down to see his right arm hanging limply, his hand bent at a strange angle. “It’s all right. We’ll take care of that.” Uncle Nicky urged, trying to calm him. “Right now I need to access your head. You took a big fall and while you may have a minor concussion you have a lot of dirt and blood on your face that needs to be removed so I can see the damage.” </p><p>Uncle Nicky opened a water bottle and began pouring water over a clean towel that was kept in the med kit. When the towel touched his face he was surprised by how little it hurt given what Uncle Nicky said about blood. When Uncle Nicky pulled the towel back he was shocked to see it caked with dirt and grass as well as stained red with his blood. His face must have shown it because Uncle Nicky tried to comfort him. “It’s actually not that bad André, head wounds tend to bleed a lot even when it’s just a minor scrape.” Once the wound was clean he watched Uncle Nicky put ointment on it and two small bandaids. He’d learn later that none of it had been necessary since the wounds had already healed but at the time Uncle Nicky was just trying to comfort him.</p><p>Just as Uncle Nicky was finishing André heard another crack from his arm. When he looked down it was no longer bent at an unnatural angle. He almost felt like he could move it. “Don’t try to move it.” Uncle Nicky cautioned. “I’m going to wrap it up so that it sets properly.” </p><p>“Uncle Nicky, this isn’t normal is it?” André asked, his voice shaking as his body followed suit. He had seen his friend Emile break his arm once while climbing a tree when they were playing. Emile had to go to the hospital and he had been in a cast for what felt like months. </p><p>Uncle Nicky to his credit didn’t lie just to comfort him. He looked André up and down before sighing. “Non, it’s not normal for most people.” Nicky began to stabilize his arm with splints and wrap his arm in bandages. “It is not unexpected though André. It is not something to fear. I always believed your papa should have been the one to tell you  and so I will leave the details to him but you heal quickly for the same reason he heals quickly, for the same reason I heal quickly and Uncle Joe heals quickly. It is the way we are and it’s the way it’s meant to be. It is our family’s secret but know there is nothing wrong with you.” Nicky finished his wrapping just as he finished his speech. “Okay, passerotto mio?”</p><p>“Yes. Thanks babbo.” André answered before he could stop himself. He immediately blushed and looked down. His Uncle Nicky, the one he thought of as one of his second fathers had tears in his eyes and it was his fault. He just called him dad without thinking about it. He had thought of Uncle Nicky and Uncle Joe as his fathers for a while now, but, he never said it. He had been afraid his papa would feel betrayed so he never had the guts to ask him if it was okay and now he had just blurted it out to Uncle Nicky. “I... I’m sorry. It just came out. I never ever asked if I could or asked papa if it was okay.” André felt himself speaking rapidly until he ran out of breath and was struggling to get it back.</p><p>“Breathe, breathe, it’s all right André. I’m sure Sebastien won’t be mad and if he is, that’s fine. I’m fine being Uncle Nicky. I’m just honored you think of me that way.” Uncle Nicky still had tears in his eyes. “You have a lot to discuss with your papa, it’s fine if this is just one more thing.” André watched Uncle Nicky wipe his tears from his eyes. “Now, the game sounds like it’s wrapping up, let’s get you in a sling so you can make a triumphant return and cheer on your team.” </p><p>André nodded and allowed Nicky to put the sling on his arm. “Do I even need the sling?” André asked. </p><p>“Yes, at the rate you’re healing now, you probably won’t need it by dinner but, right now I don’t want to risk something healing out of place.” Uncle Nicky answered.</p><p>By the time Uncle Nicky helped him up and across the park to the sidelines things were finishing up. The teams were lining up to wish each other good game but he noticed neither papa nor Uncle Joe stopped his teammates from spitting in their hands before the shake the way they usually did when they were bitter about something. It seemed they were both capable of holding a grudge when it came to him.</p><p>After the teams separated he was surrounded by his teammates. Emile and Jean asked if he needed a cast while Lucas and Henri told him about things they did to get back at the other team. There were probably more questions but the whole thing was kind of a blur as exhaustion started to creep in. </p><p>Finally, after what seemed like an age things broke up and he was pulled in for a hug from his papa. “You okay, my sweet boy?” </p><p>“Yeah papa, I have a lot of questions. Uncle Nicky says I’m like you and him and Uncle Joe with healing fast. I also may have called him dad... well babbo. I’m sorry. I should have asked you first. You’ll always be my number one, my papa, but they’ve been with us for so long they’re kind of like my dads too.” André explained, speaking quickly until he nearly hyperventilated again. </p><p>“Shhhh...” his papa said patting the back of his head. “Calm down and breathe with me.” He followed his papa’s breathing until he calmed down and reached equilibrium. “We can discuss this more at home but you are more than welcome to call Nicky and Joe whatever makes you most comfortable. They’ve acted as  fathers to you for almost half your life. Loving them doesn’t take away from our bond.” </p><p>André felt infinitely better upon hearing his papa’s explanation and it warmed him that he understood. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure why he was worried in the first place. “Thank you, papa. Can we go home now?”</p><p>His papa nodded. “Of course, I’m sure you need a rest after everything that happened.”</p><p>“Do you want me to carry you back André?” Uncle Joe asked. </p><p>André perked you at the thought. Normally he would refuse. Only little kids needed to be carried. Today though, he was reminded of how warm and safe he was when he’d been carried off the field. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if he chose it. “Only if you think you’re up to the task, baba.” He answered with a wry smile, eager to see his baba’s reaction.</p><p>Baba, formerly Uncle Joe, seemed to stare in shock for a moment before a big smile took its place on his face. “I think I’m more than up to the task.” He answered before pulling André into his arms, being mindful of André’s own still healing arm.</p><p>The walk home was quiet. André was carried in a way he hadn’t been since he was a child. When they arrived home he was set down on the couch. He curled into it, leaning his head on the armrest, exhausted.  </p><p>Babbo walked over to him and checked his eyes once more. He nodded, seemingly pleased with what he found. “It appears you are no longer concussed. We should get some food and water in you before you rest. You’ll heal better if your body has something to work off of.”</p><p>“I’m on it!” His baba replied while his papa sat down on the edge of the couch seat not occupied by his body and leaned over his face to see babbo’s handiwork.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re all right. I was scared to death when you went down.” Papa explained, cupping the side of his face without bandages.</p><p>“I’m sorry I frightened you. I didn’t expect to get taken down like that.” André replied.</p><p>“Oh, you don’t need to apologize. It wasn’t your fault, I was just scared. It’s my job as your father to worrry.” His papa countered.</p><p>“But papa, babbo... Uncle Nicky said I’m like you. Didn’t you realize I would be all right?” André asked. His baba returned with a jambon-buerre for him. He dug in with a surprising amount of fervor. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.</p><p>“I always had suspicions you were like me, like us but it isn’t something easily tested and I didn’t want you to be hurt just to find out.” His papa explained. “How about you finish your sandwich and get some rest, we’ll discuss it when you wake up.</p><p>André nodded and returned to his food. Once he finished eating baba took the plate while papa brought him an extra pillow and babbo spread a blanket over him. Soon enough his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>When André woke he was alone. He heard the voices of his parents in the kitchen and stood up to investigate. His body felt a bit sore but otherwise much better, he left like he could actually move his arm given the chance. When he finally reached the kitchen he was disappointed to hear his parents were speaking in that weird combination of what he assumed to be ancient Arabic and some archaic form of Italian that was topped off with a bit of French. It never failed to frustrate him because while he understood a few words here and there the combination of not knowing proper Italian and the use of ancient words made it impossible to follow. He was almost certain they were talking about him though. They generally only used that language when they had conversations they didn’t want him to listen in on... or if they were flirting. He couldn’t imagine it was the later in this case.</p><p>André took another step forward and the ancient floorboards creaked, alerting his parents to his presence. They stopped talking and turned towards him. All of them offered him smiles but his papa was the one who spoke up first. “André, I’m glad you’re awake! How are you feeling?”</p><p>André moved into the kitchen and sat at the table in his usual seat. “Better, papa. I think I might actually be able to move my hand now.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Babbo added. “We should probably keep it stabilized for a bit longer to make sure it’s completely healed.”</p><p>André nodded and looked down at his arm. He thought back to this morning and his arm bent out of place. He remembered how quickly it started to heal. He recalled babbo’s words about it being a family secret. He remembered his papa’s face when they arrived home, how worried he was. “Papa, I want to know more. How come we can heal like this? Is it something you got from your parents?”</p><p>His papa let out a sigh and looked thoughtful as if he was trying to find the right words. “Non, it’s not something my parents had. I first realized I could heal in adulthood.” André didn’t know at the time but the words ‘after my first death’ went unsaid. “For a while I thought I was cursed and alone. You know I was a soldier once, I found out when the men I was with died and I did not.” Or he did, but revived. “I met your dads and your Aunt Andy when they found me after learning of my existence and suspecting I might be like them.” </p><p>“What about Aunty Nile and Aunty Quynh?” André asked, curious.</p><p>“Aunty Nile didn’t know yet and Aunty Quynh was away and didn’t find me until much later.” His papa answered. “They told me it was our secret and that it was best if we remained hidden from the world and from our families.” </p><p>André looked at babbo and baba his eyes wide with shock and a bit of fear. “Why?” </p><p>Papa, cleared his throat and continued. “I asked the same thing, I even returned to my family but they became jealous when they learned of my healing. They wanted me to share it. I would have of course, if I only knew how. I even went so far as to give myself, your dads, and Aunt Andy to a pharmaceutical company in the hopes we could make breakthroughs that would save people.” His papa admitted, the barest hint of tears in his eyes.</p><p>“And did you?” André asked.</p><p>“No.” This time it came from baba. “We knew something Sebastien, your papa didn’t. It isn’t something that can be isolated in a lab by some scientists. What’s worse is when companies like that, when the scientific community finds something they don’t understand they will do everything in their power to learn about it. They will easily lose sight of the fact that the people they are trying to learn about are human.”</p><p>André’s eyes shone with confusion. He didn’t quite believe or perhaps understand what baba was saying. </p><p>“They tortured us, André and what’s worse they obtained nothing that could help anyone.” Babbo explained.</p><p>“I know that sounds scary, and I wish I didn’t have to scare you but it was an awful time and that’s why it is a secret.” Papa finished. “I made a huge mistake, my family got hurt, and although I had good intentions, I was also selfish. I thought if I shared my gifts maybe the pain from the hatred and resentment of those around me would go away.”</p><p>“So, does this ability only cause pain.” André asked, slightly confused.</p><p>“Non, it’s likely unless there is a major accident no one you know will even notice. You can live a normal life. What’s more, you can be ensured your resilience against injuries. I never wanted this to be life changing for you. It’s just a small part of who you are. Hopefully it will never matter more than any of the other wonderful things about you. I just want you to be careful.” His papa explained. “I know this is a lot to take in, but nothing has changed. I still love you, your babbo and baba still love you. Aunty Nile and the others love you too. We’re family and you’ll never be alone.”</p><p>“Okay.” André answered, forcing a small smile. He wasn’t sure if everything was truly all right but he believed his papa and he would get through this with the help of his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So André has decided that Joe and Nicky are his dads too. He doesn’t know the half of it. They tell him as much truth as they’re comfortable with because they have no idea if André’s healing guarantees immortality and don’t want him to feel more indestructible than he already is, just in case.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>